Is This Even Possible?
by KuraraOkumura
Summary: one shot of Rosalie Hale and one of the Quileute wolves. Rated for language. R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: So, this is my first try at a Twilight fic, and also at a dialogue-only one. I had this pairing in my head for a while, except I didn't really know how to place it, so this is what it came out as. Hope you like it, and please leave a review :)**

* * *

"Rose."

"What do you want Edward?"

"Sam wants you in La Push."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"..."

"Rosalie."

"You go. I won't. Not a chance."

"He doesn't want me to read any of their minds."

"Then get Jasper."

"He can still read them."

"Alice."

"She can't see when she's around them. She won't go either."

"Carlisle."

"He's at work. And before you say any other names, Esme is hunting with Bella and Renesemee."

"..."

"Rose. Just go there already."

"No! Not a bloody chance!"

"Just go, dammit! I don't know why they need someone but they do anyhow! Get there already!"

"..."

"..."

"Fine. But you'll pay it later."

"Just get there."

* * *

"What do you want, Sam?"

"He wants to talk to you."

"And you couldn't have told Edward that, instead of making me come to you and then passing me on to him?!"

"I needed to talk to you beforehand."

"Well?"

"..."

"Sam, I swear, if you don't tell me what you have to say-"

"Quit it, Rosalie! I don't know how you expect me to believe that you don't know what I'm going to tell you!"

"..."

"Say something!"

"What am I supposed to say? How am I even supposed to know what you want to tell me before you do?!"

"You should."

"You realize I'm not the mind reader in our family, don't you?"

"That's not what I meant. And you know it."

"..."

"Admit it!"

"..."

"Just - bloody hell - just say it, Cullen!"

"..."

"Rosalie..."

"I don't know what you're on about."

"Fine. You want me to push you? I'll push you. _Emmett_."

"Don't you-"

"_Emmett_! Want to tell me what happened?! Want to tell me why _he_ left?! Do you Rosalie?! Or shall I tell you myself?!"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up you dog!"

"Rosalie! Come back! Rosalie!"

* * *

"How did it go?"

"..."

"Rose? What did he want from you?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Edward."

"..."

"..."

"What did he want you to admit?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"..."

"Just - piss off Edward! You're the last thing I need right now!"

"You're blocking your thoughts."

"Exactly. Now get the bloody hell away from me and leave me the last bit of dignity that I have left!"

"..."

"..."

* * *

"Rosalie!"

"Go away, Sam."

"No! We need to talk!"

"Not now."

"Yes, now. It's now or never and you know it!"

"Then I'll settle with never."

"Rosalie..."

"Please, Sam. Just - just go away."

"He needs you. And you need him."

"No I don't. I - I miss _Emmett_. He'll come back. I know he will."

"I think you should stop lying to yourself."

"Shut up."

"I think you should just admit that he's left you for good. I know you know that, Rosalie."

"_He'll_ be back! I _know_ he will! He has to! Who are you to say he's gone?! You don't know him! You're nothing to any of us! You've got nothing to say to any of us! You don't know him like I do - we - we're in love! We're mates! He'll be back, Sam, just wait and you'll see!"

"... Fine. You keep saying that. But just how long will it take before you admit that _he's_ gone - for good? Two months? Two years? Two decades maybe?"

"..."

"We can wait, Rosalie. When you're ready to face the truth, you know where we are."

* * *

"Esme..."

"Rosalie? What's going on my love?"

"I can't stand it anymore."

"Can't stand what Rose?"

"_He's_ gone, isn't he?"

"..."

"_He's_ not coming back."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Please Esme, don't lie to me. I can see it on their faces. Alice, Edward, Jasper. They've all seen it. They all know. You all do. All except for me."

"Rose..."

"No. No, Esme! Please don't tell me you're sorry! Please don't pity me! Please don't tell me he's not coming back! I want him back! I don't want any of your sorrow, your pity - I just want my Emmett back!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible Rosalie."

"Carlisle!"

"A few months ago, Alice saw him. She saw him in Alaska. And he wasn't alone. I'm sorry love. But he's gone."

"..."

"Rose-"

"You're lying."

"Rose-"

"No! Shut up! He can't be gone - we're mated! We were - we were for all eternity! We are soulmates!"

"No, Rosie. You _were_, soulmates."

"That's not even possible, Carlisle!"

"It is. He found his singer, just like Edward found his in Bella."

"... His..."

"Yes. His soulmate. His true mate."

"..."

"Rose..."

"Leave me alone."

"..."

* * *

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Rosalie. Any news?"

"..."

"Did Emmett-"

"No."

"Ok."

"..."

"So, why are you here?"

"You - you said to come back when - when-"

"... Yes?"

"When I knew."

"Knew what, Rosalie?"

"The truth."

"Okay. Say it."

"..."

"I want you to say it. It's not going to kill you."

"..."

"Rosalie! Rosalie!"

* * *

"What now?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know that. It's not what I want to hear. And it's not me you ought to say sorry to."

"I need him."

"Yes. And he needs you too."

"Sam?"

"Yes Rose."

"Could you - could you please bring me to him?"

"No."

"..."

"As long as you're not ready to admit that the bond that you have with my wolf is real, then you're not going anywhere near him."

"Please! I need to see him!"

"No."

"..."

* * *

"Sam..."

"Rosalie, I told you-"

"I know what you said to me. And I'm ready."

"Really?"

"Yes. I need to see him. Please."

"..."

"Please Sam. I'm over Emmett. I don't even think about _him_ anymore. Please. I need to see him. Please."

"You know that's a lie just as well as I do, Rosalie Hale. The first part of that statement is a bloody lie."

"..."

"Anything else?"

"What do I have to do to make you understand?"

"What exactly is it that you want me to understand, Rose?"

"That I need him."

"Oh, I know that. I knew it before you even realized it was there. I knew it way before you did."

"..."

"What do I have to do to make you understand?"

"Understand what?"

"That 'needing him' will not get you past this door. You've got to admit the truth."

"..."

"I know it's hard. And I know it might take a long time for you to manage it. But in the end, when you do manage it, it will be worth it."

"Worth what?"

"Worth giving up on pretence. Worth the pain that he made you go through."

"..."

"Trust me."

"Why should I?"

"..."

"Goodbye, Sam."

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Carlisle."

"Yes you do. You just have to admit it."

"Don't! Please don't start this! Sam already told me this - but I can't!"

"Why not?"

"..."

"Well? Why can't you just admit that yo-"

"No! No no no no! Shut up!"

"... Rosalie, the only thing you're achieving right now is hurting yourself and that wolf. You are not making things any better by-"

"Carlisle, please understand me. If - if I admit that...that..."

"..."

"If I do that, then it means I'm giving up on _him_. Giving up on _us_."

"There is nothing left for you to give up on, Rose. However much it hurts you, you have to understand that."

"I can't."

"You must. You are going to have to at some point."

"I can't."

"..."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Could you help me? Please?"

"Help you for what, my dear?"

"You know what."

"..."

"To move on."

"I can't do that. You have to do it alone. For him. For Paul."

"I hate you."

* * *

"Hey Seth."

"Hey Rose. How's Edward? Haven't seen him in eons."

"He's good. He has been out hunting with Bella and Renesmee for a few days."

"Awesome! How are the girls doing?"

"Fine. Seth-"

"No Rose. I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no."

"..."

"Sam-"

"Sam is a bastard!"

"He's my Alpha. Nothing much I can do about that. I can't disobey a direct order no matter how hard I try. And my orders are not to let you anywhere near Paul."

"Can I at least ask you how he is? Or am I not aloud to enquire about his health either?"

"Nope that's fine. Paul is...not very well. He's been weak for months. Ever since he left. Ever since you-"

"Let me see him."

"No."

"Seth, just let me in the bloody house!"

"No! You're not getting anywhere near him, Rose! You've hurt him enough as it is without making it worse!"

"I need to see him - to talk to him! I can't stand this anymore - it hurts too much! Please!"

"No! Now leave before I get Sam to come and kick you out!"

"..."

"..."

* * *

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what, sweetheart?"

"Stay away from him. Pretend that nothing ever happened."

"You're right honey. You have to let Emmett go and turn to the future - with Paul. With your soulmate."

"It's hard, Esme. I don't know where to start. There are things inside me that I've never felt before - things I know would never be there had Emmett not left me. And I don't know why they're here, why they were never there before."

"I understand, honey. I spoke to Sam and Edward about it, and they have a theory that the bond you shared with Emmett delayed the bonding with Paul. That's why it only happened after _he_ was gone - after he'd found his own true mate."

"We should have been for forever, Esme."

"I know, sweetheart. I know how much it hurts. But you have to move on now. Forget all about Emmett and admit that you have feelings for Paul. He imprinted on you, honey. There's nothing you can do about that."

"You sound like Seth when he's talking about Sam."

"Well, yes, I supposed that makes sense. Seth can't go against Sam's Alpha status, no more than you can fight the imprinting."

"Now you just sound like Carlisle."

"Well that makes sense too. That's what living with the same person for over a hundred years does to you."

"..."

"Oh no. I'm sorry, Rose, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. I should've known I'd never spend eternity with him anyhow. It was too good to be true wasn't it? I'm happy for you and Carlisle. Really."

"... You have a chance at love, you know. Maybe not with Emmett. But P-"

"I know. Thanks Esme."

* * *

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Rose."

"..."

"You wanna talk? Jacob says Sam hasn't seen you in a while."

"Not really."

"You sure? I know what it's like to love one of them. I know how hard it is to be meant for one of them when you're in love with another. I suppose it must be strange that your imprint stinks but-"

"Paul doesn't stink anymore."

"... Oh."

"He smells - good. Not like the other wolves. If I'm honest, the rest of the Quileutes don't smell that bad anymore either."

"Well that's...good I guess. It sort of proves your bond with Paul."

"I suppose."

"Rose?"

"Yes Bella?"

"If you need to talk, if you ever need help with this - with Paul - you should talk to Renesmee and Jacob. They could help you."

"Thanks, Bella."

* * *

"Hey Jake."

"..."

"... Black?"

"I thought so."

"What?"

"I'm not going to help you get anywhere near Paul - not as long as you admit what happened."

"Admit what exactly? That Paul imprinted on me? Jacob, I'm a vampire. He's a do- a werewolf. This really can't be happening."

"Why not? I imprinted on Renesmee, didn't I?"

"That's different. She's-"

"She's what? She is a vampire just as much as you are, Rosalie Hale. She drinks blood. She's pale. She's fast. And deadly. She's a bloodsucker, and I'm a dog, to use your own words. So what? It doesn't matter, Rosalie. Imprints transcend the simple rules that decided we were mortal enemies."

"I know that."

"Then where's the problem?"

"All my life, I've been raised to believe that I was to kill werewolves - unless I wanted them to kill _me_ first. How else do you expect me to handle this situation?"

"I dunno. That's your problem. Paul needs you just as much as you need him. This is as much of a dilemna for him as it for you - and the two of you about have the same level of open minds. None. Just stuck in your own ways. You're got to grow up and try and forget about the stereotypes. I know for a fact that you bloodsuckers ain't that bad. Not only is my imprint one of ye, but I was...well, friends I suppose, with Edward and the rest of ye before that. It's not that hard, Rose. You just have to accept what happened."

"Am I in love with him, Jacob? Is _he_?"

"Technically yes, but considering your current states, I supposed you just crave for each other. Not really in love."

"..."

"Come on. I'll bring you to Sam."

* * *

"What happened?"

"Nothing Sam. Rosalie just thought she had something to say to you. About Paul and Emmett."

"I'm listening."

"I'll go now. I'm off to see Bella."

"We'll see you later Jake."

"Sure Sam."

"..."

"..."

"Well, Rosalie? What is it?"

"Sam..."

"I'm listening. Don't count on me to talk for you."

"..."

"..."

"I'm not going to pretend I've forgotten Emmett. I don't know if I ever will. But what I do know is that there's an ache in my head, in my thoughts, a hole that I can't quite fill, even when I'm with my family or when I think of _him_. Of course I knew from the start that Paul had imprinted on me. But I'm a vampire. I have my dignity, despite everything that's happened. It's hard for me to acknowledge that my soulmate is a - a - a werewolf. But now I can't stand it anymore. I know how much it hurts now, and I hate it. I asked Jacob if we were in love - Paul and I. He said that probably not. That the imprint happened too unexpectedly for us to really be in love.

"But I'm willing to give it a go. I don't know if I'm in love him, but I know just how much I need him. I don't care that he's a werewolf anymore. I just want to be with him. Learn to know him."

"... Come in."

"Thank you, Sam. Thank you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

_To the guest reviewer._

_I hope you do realize that this is a DIALOGUE ONLY fic. There IS no setting. Can you really picture the characters actually describing their surroundings? They're not blind. They don't need to tell each other that they're in the middle of the forest or sitting on a couch._

_So, next time you want to review something that does not meet your expectations, either read the summary that clearly says 'DIALOGUE ONLY FIC', or shut up. _

_And I also did mention that this was my first try at a dialogue only. So please, be nice about it. Its not like I'm a professional at this. _

_Thanks._

_~Kurara_


End file.
